


О салфетках, сладком и горьком

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они редко обедают вместе.</p><p>Юст, прегет.</p><p>Написано на Зимнюю ФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О салфетках, сладком и горьком

– Ой, как горько! – Лиз морщится и сводит брови «домиком». – Никогда не привыкну ко вкусу этих, – пауза, проникновенный взгляд и тон Карсона, – «чрезвычайно полезных для здоровья фруктов, богатых хинной кислотой».  
  
Шеппард ухмыляется, глядя на нее. Ему нравится настроение Лиз. Если руководитель их межгалактической экспедиции может дурачиться, – значит, она уверена в безопасности всех в Атлантиде. И, значит, он справляется.  
  
Они редко обедают вместе: их расписания довольно трудно согласовать. Хотя, на самом деле, он, чаще всего, перехватывает что-нибудь на ходу, да и она обычно спускается в столовую только для того, чтобы налить бульона себе в кружку – и отправиться с ней обратно в кабинет. Но сегодня она съест все, что доктор прописал!  
  
– Тейла обычно поливает его чем-то сладким... – Джон сгребает со своего подноса пригоршню пакетиков с приправами и пытается вспомнить, которую из разноцветных упаковок их воинственная сладкоежка регулярно вытаскивает из обеденных наборов всей команды. Ну, за исключением Родни, грудью встающего на защиту каждой молекулы сахарозы в своем рационе. – Черт, да которая же?..  
  
Вейр наблюдает за его растерянным недоумением и улыбается. Ее командующий гарнизоном – как и всегда, растрепанный и небритый, – сейчас до невозможности умилителен. Джон читает вслух названия приправ и соусов – и все выше поднимает брови, откровенно потешаясь над тем, чем их, оказывается, кормят.  
  
– Как ты сказал? – переспрашивает Лиз, хихикая. – «Пареный перец»? Подумать только! И этим забивают трюмы «Дедала»?  
  
– Доктор Вейр, – строго смотрит на нее Шеппард, – я настоятельно рекомендую во время следующего сеанса подпространственной связи с Землей успокоить снабженцев! Короткое сообщение: «Перцы, отбой. Не парьтесь». Подписи: Вейр, Шеппард. О! Так вот же она!  
  
– Патока? – с сомнением тянет Лиз, забирая у него пакетик. – Пожалуй, я не стану рисковать. Лучше сохранить ее для Тейлы.  
  
– Рисковать? – переспрашивает Джон. – Капелька патоки не так уж страшна, – задумчиво оглядывает ее и зачем-то добавляет: – Для фигуры.  
  
Лиз удивленно и насмешливо округляет глаза, когда он, спохватившись, отводит взгляд:  
– Судя по всему, мне стоит почаще так одеваться. Благодарю за комплимент, подполковник.  
  
Шеппард хмыкает и пожимает плечами.   
– Не стоит... В смысле, это не комплимент.   
«Да уж, – думает он, – надевайте эту маечку почаще, доктор Вейр, если хотите оставить Атлантиду без охраны. Вашим-то гикам с парой Ph.D. на каждого, конечно, совершенно все равно, но моих парней точно засосет – даже тех, которые о _настоящих_ сингулярностях еще и представления никакого не имеют».  
Воображаемое притяжение внезапно кажется ему совершенно реальным. До того реальным, что щеки горят.  
  
– Окей, – соглашается Лиз, не переставая подсмеиваться, и прикусывает губу.  
«И уже побрейтесь, подполковник, – замечает она мысленно, – а то в этой экспедиции и без того слишком много... фантазеров, которые постоянно вносят путаницу в исследования. Даже в те моменты, когда не мечтают проверить, _насколько жестко_ поставлен вопрос».  
Эта мысль оказывается очень неожиданной, и Лиз, смутившись, решает, что подумает ее еще раз – но потом.  
  
– Говоря о рисках, – откашлявшись, продолжает она, – я имела в виду, что в моей жизни сейчас и без того слишком много патоки. Отчеты, отчеты, отчеты, благодарности, «конструктивная критика», слова поддержки, предложения содействия... В общем, океаны приторно-сладких слов. Порой так хочется просто уйти с вами в миссию. Желательно, навсегда. Или найти себе каких-нибудь приключений в Атлантиде...  
  
Лиз говорит еще о чем-то, а Шеппард смотрит на нее и соглашается про себя, что ей и вправду нужно устроить хорошую прогулку. Она устала. И слишком давно не была на свежем воздухе. И он уже не помнит, как давно она надевала платье. И какие уж тут приключения, когда субординация не позволяет даже пофлиртовать всерьез с большинством потенциальных поклонников. А с кем позволяет...  
Тряхнув головой, он заставляет себя слушать Лиз.  
  
– ...но руководитель экспедиции вряд ли имеет право морально разлагаться до такой степени, – усмехается она. – Так что, хинин – это единственная горечь у меня на языке еще очень и очень надолго, – сообщив это, она подхватывает бокал с водой и отпивает глоток.   
  
О. Убийственная концентрация двусмысленности на квадратный миллиметр поверхности стола.  
  
– Прости, я прослушал, – да, она убирает прядку за ухо и облизывает губы, и нет, это не повод. – Ты хочешь отдохнуть от наших бюрократов и прогуляться, но считаешь это желание признаком морального разложения?  
  
Лиз смотрит на него, улыбаясь уголком рта.  
– Я могу рассматривать это как приглашение на прогулку?  
  
– Конечно, – он пожимает плечами. – Почему нет?  
«Потому что ты никуда не пойдешь, балбес, – тут же сообщает ему внутренний голос. – Ты пошлешь Лорна любоваться ямочками на ее щеках, а после их возвращения примешь отчет и отправишься в миссию. Или к дьяволу».  
  
– Отлично, – кивает Лиз. – Принято. Я оставлю Маккея временно исполняющим обязанности, а тебя здесь может заменить Лорн. И... Знаешь, мне так хочется от всего отдохнуть, что я бы с удовольствием больше никого не включала в состав этого мини-десанта, если это возможно. Ты ведь не дашь меня в обиду мимопролетающим рейфам?  
«Да ради Врат, доктор Вейр! Почему тебя всю трясет – как школьницу, которую в первый раз пригласили в кино? Отчего ты смущаешься?! Ты ведь уже даже целовалась с ним, помнишь?.. Ох, нет. Это воспоминание было лишним».  
  
– Возможно, – эхом отвечает Шеппард, притворяясь, что не принял сообщение от внутреннего голоса. – Нет, – качает головой. «Доктор Вейр, прекратите эти свои лукавые улыбочки. Никому я вас... в обиду...». – Когда?  
  
Лиз вцепляется в салфетку и вытирает подрагивающие пальцы.  
  
– Когда? – переспрашивает. – Знаешь... давай обсудим это после сегодняшнего совещания?  
  
– Совещание, точно.  
  
– Ага, – Лиз встает, подхватив поднос, и натянуто улыбается. – Поступило сообщение с кодом дженаев. Нужно будет проверить, что у них там стряслось.  
  
– Проверим.  
  
Он поднимается и, когда она кивает ему и уходит, нервно поводя плечами, глядит ей вслед, а потом снова падает на стул. Сидит, рассматривая скомканную салфетку. Вспоминает, какие тонкие и нервные у нее пальцы. И что он, похоже, ни разу не держал ее за руку.  
  
Он уходит.   
  
Салфетка остается на столе.


End file.
